Flour
by Giovanno
Summary: Kita ini perantau. Perantau kasih yang menjajah negeri romansa. Lembut kasih bagaikan surga sungsang. Damai hati bersukacita. Kau dan aku. Dua tokoh pelaku dalam sketsa romansa. [Akashi Point of View]


_Kita ini perantau._

 _Perantau kasih yang menjajah negeri romansa._

 _Lembut kasih bagaikan surga sungsang. Damai hati bersukacita. Kau dan aku. Dua tokoh pelaku dalam sketsa romansa._

 _Tuhan adalah dalang yang menceritakan sebuah drama, sedangkan kita bagai wayang yang memerankan drama dibalik layar._

 _Tidak ada yang lain._

 _Hanya ada kau dan aku— memerankan sepasang kekasih yang mengawali hidup baru._

 _Hidup baru yang terjalin dalam sepasang cincin juga ikrar janji suci. Lembaran baru dari awal permulaan kita._

 _Sumpah setia untuk tetap bersama._

 _Bukankah begitu?_

 **.**

 **Flour**

 _ **Giovanno**_

 **.**

Aku terbangun tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi. Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di Minggu pagi. Kawanan burung gereja yang menyenandungkan musik pengantar sarapan. Warga yang sudah berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Jalan raya yang macet akibat kendaraan—ada yang membunyikan klakson untuk memberi tahu cepat jalan, ada yang menunggu lampu merah, ada yang sedang parkir di tempat yang sudah disediakan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Jauh dari situasi, aku membuka mata—memperlihatkan iris dwi warna hasil dari perkawinan kedua orang tuaku. Iris yang tak semua orang memilikinya. Aku menutup mulut lalu menguap akibat kantuk yang masih kurasakan saat ini.

"Tetsuya, sudah pagi ya?" Mulutku melafalkan sepatah kalimat sakral yang selalu kulontarkan dikala bangun tidur. Namun, begitu aku menunggu, tidak ada jawaban yang membalas pertanyaanku. Perasaan janggal merelung hatiku.

Sekilas, kutoleh arah kananku dan benar saja. Sosok orang yang paling kucintai tidak ada di sebelah. Alis kutautkan sebelah—pertanda bahwa aku sedang bertanya-tanya.

Di mana Tetsuya?

Aku mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat sekeliling. Kamar tidur yang berukuran empat kali empat itu hanya diisi oleh kehadiranku saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang di sini kecuali diriku. Mungkin yang menemaniku sekarang adalah sapuan dingin dari AC yang menyala sepanjang malam.

Tentu saja aku merasa dingin karena aku tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Tenang saja, aku mengenakan celana training panjang untuk menutupi bagian kaki.

Sejenak, aku mencium aroma wangi yang meracuni kamarku. Kupejamkan kelopak mata dan mencoba menajamkan indra penciuman. Hmm … aku kenal aroma ini. Aroma yang lekat di ingatanku.

 _Vanilla mint_.

Ah ya. Selalu dan selalu. Aku ingat jelas aroma ini. Seketika aku merasakan manisnya _vanilla_ yang bercampur dengan _mint_ menjamah kerongkonganku. Rasa manis yang tertinggal di lidah, sedangkan rasa _mint_ yang tertinggal di kerongkongan.

Ah, aku harus bergegas ke bawah.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi—sekedar cuci muka dan gosok gigi untuk mengawali pagi. Mungkin secangkir kopi kental ditambah dengan sepotong kue _vanilla mint_ bisa membangkitkan semangat di pagi yang cerah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai membersihkan diri _instant_ , aku berjalan keluar kamar. Menuruni anak tangga satu demi satu yang sengaja dibuat dengan leter L. Tungkai kaki melangkah menuju dapur yang berada di sebelah tangga. Sambil berjalan, aku menggaruk bagian tengkuk yang tidak gatal sembari menguap lebar.

Ah. Rasa kantuk ini masih terasa meski sudah kubasuh dengan air.

Bayangkan saja, begadang hingga jam satu subuh demi menyelesaikan kasus berita yang harus dikirim pada malam itu juga. Sepulang kerja—tanpa makan dan membersihkan diri—aku langsung cabut menyelesaikan kerjaan agar tidak ada beban lagi.

Menjadi wartawan itu menyenangkan—tapi ada juga hal yang tidak menyenangkannya.

Contohnya ialah saat tugas wawancara yang dilakukan siang tadi harus direkap dan diberikan pada malam itu juga.

Sinting? Sepertinya iya.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Sejenak, kedua iris dwi warna ini menatap sosok figur mungil dari orang yang kucintai—bahkan melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Bahkan bila kau menawarnya dengan puluhan emas batangan juga mutiara paling mahal di dunia, itu tak berlaku sama sekali.

Bahkan bila kau rela menjual ginjalmu hanya untuk dirinya, itu pun tak berlaku.

Karena sosoknya merupakan _limited edition_ dari Tuhan. Hanya ada satu dan satu-satunya.

Dapur sederhana yang di desain gaya modern minimalis. Tidak ada yang lebih dan kurang. Sangat sederhana—sesederhana orang yang kini mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku tersenyum begitu mendapati sosoknya tengah berdiri membelakangiku sembari mengaduk adonan roti pada mangkuk yang sudah disediakan. Ia—Kuro—ah tidak.

Namanya sudah berubah ketika kami mengikrarkan janji suci.

Akashi Tetsuya.

Ya, Akashi Tetsuya. Kini marga lamanya tak berlaku ketika aku mengambilnya untuk menjadi istriku—pendamping hidup kekal hingga ajal menjemput.

Perlahan, kakiku melangkah berjalan menghampiri ia yang sedang sibuk mengadon. Kulingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang rampingnya—membuatnya tersentak kaget dan reflek menoleh ke belakang.

"Seijuurou- _kun_?" Sepatah kalimat asing berupa namaku yang selalu ia lontarkan setiap kali bertemu.

Tidak hanya bertemu, setiap kami mengobrol lewat ponsel ia selalu melafalkan namaku dengan penuh lembut. Tidak ada penekanan di setiap kalimat.

Kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir ranum yang menggodaku sedari tadi. "Selamat pagi, Tetsuya. Harum seperti biasa?" tanyaku dengan ramah. Sekilas kulihat wajah tersipu Tetsuya—terlihat dari rona merah yang mewarnai pipi.

Tetsuya menjawab, "Selamat pagi, Seijuurou- _kun_. Ah ya. Bukankah memang seperti ini?" Jemari lentik bermain-main pada alat pengaduk. Mengaduk pelan hingga tak menimbulkan kesan encer pada adonan.

"Ah, Tetsuya. Jangan seperti itu mengaduknya," sanggahku seraya memegang kedua tangan halusnya.

Tetsuya menautkan sebelah alis, "Apanya yang salah? Bukankah seperti ini?" Pertanyaannya itu sukses membuatku terkekeh kecil. Perlahan, kugenggam lembut tangan kiri yang sedari tadi memegang mangkuk dan kugerakkan pelan tangan yang memegang alat pengaduk.

"Begini caranya Tetsuya." Gerakkan mengaduk dengan mengikuti arah jarum jam kuterapkan. "Sentuh tiap-tiap adonan dengan perlahan. Kocok dengan kelembutan hingga berbuih. Warna putih kental akan mengelabuhi penglihatanmu." Aku memberi petunjuk cara mengaduk yang benar. Kulihat sekilas ia mengangguk tipis dengan petunjuk yang kuberikan.

Tangan kami berputar mengikuti irama. Saat mengaduk, kucium dalam tengkuk yang selalu menguarkan aroma manis itu—hingga membuat ia meronta geli dengan sapuan napas hangat yang menyentuh permukaan kulit.

Pemuda biru itu menatap tanganku yang sedari tadi menggerakkan tangannya. "Lalu?" tanyanya seraya menatap fokus adonan roti. Adonan tersebut kini bermetamorfosis menjadi sedikit padat—mungkin karena pengembang.

"Tambahkan sedikit cinta dan nafsu saat kau mengocok," jawabku yang kemudian menambah tempo mengaduk. Tetsuya menghentikkan kegiatan mengaduk kami. Kepala biru itu mulai menatapku dengan pandangan—mesum?

Kutatap iris biru serupa langit musim panas. "Kenapa?" tanyaku heran begitu Tetsuya menatapku seperti itu. Memang ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , kata-katamu itu _vulgar_ sekali." Sepatah kalimat yang menjadi jawaban terlontar dari kedua belah bibir tipis istriku. Datar namun terselip nada risih pada kalimat. Kini kembali aku yang menautkan alis, " _Vulgar_? Rasanya tidak ada. Itu fakta, Tetsuya."

"Tapi kata-katamu terlalu menuju pada—" Tetsuya bungkam di saat akhir kalimat. Ia tutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangan. Sontak aku menatap dan menunggu akhir jawabannya yang terputus tiba-tiba. "Pada apa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng kepala seraya mengibas tangan di depanku, "Sudah lupakan saja." Kulihat sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Kuselipkan senyum jahil bagai meledek. "Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Pasti menjurus ke hal _'itu'_ , kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak."

"Jujur saja, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak berpikir hingga ke sana."

Aku menghela napas, "Kau ini keras kepala ya, Tetsuya."

"Kata siapa? Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu? Apa perlu kucumbu dirimu hingga desahan jujur keluar dari bibir ranum yang selalu menggodaku itu?" tanyaku sembari menatap iris birunya. Kedua bola mata teduh bagaikan merpati yang terbang bebas di langit.

Tetsuya menyentil keningku hingga aku mengaduh sakit. "Sudah cukup. Kau ini _vulgar_ sekali, Seijuurou- _kun_. Aku heran kenapa dulu aku sempat menerimamu sebagai suamiku." Mengalihkan pembicaraan? Sudah jelas adat sakral dari pemuda berambut biru ini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika pembicaraan keluar topik dan ia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan tersebut.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Itu karena aku pemasuk yang handal—hingga membuatmu terpesona dan jatuh ke dalam rengkuhanku. Lagipula aku—" Ucapanku terpotong tepat di saat aku hendak melontarkan kata terakhir. Kurasakan sengatan listrik yang berasal dari cubitan cinta Tetsuya.

Aku mengaduh sakit. "Aduh! Tetsuya kenapa kau mencubitku?" tanyaku tidak terima.

"Stop! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi. Dasar lelaki mesum." Itulah jawabannya. Dengan kesal, ia mengambil mangkuk serta adonan dari tanganku lalu melakukannya sendiri di meja makan. Aku menghela napas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Dia marah? Ah tidak.

Tetsuya tidak pernah marah. Ia seorang istri yang berhati lembut.

Lantas, ada apa dengannya?

Tetsuya hanya malu.

Malu? Malu kenapa? Apa yang mesti dimalukannya?

Ia malu dengan ucapanku tadi—kelewat _vulgar_ katanya. Tapi, memang itulah fakta. Bukan opini klise yang hanya terucap sepintas angin lalu. Aku berjalan menuju rak yang berisi piring dan gelas bersih. Kuambil sebuah cangkir lalu berjalan menuju mesin pembuat kopi. Kugenggam dan kutuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir kosong.

Hangat kopi bertemu sapa dengan dinginnya wadah cangkir.

Setelah itu, kuletakkan kembali alat pembuat kopi ke tempatnya semula. Kugenggam cangkir yang sudah terisi setengah oleh kopi. Kepulan uap dan buih menjadi pemandangan pertama yang kulihat.

Perlahan, aku memejamkan mata dan meneguk pelan kopi tersebut—tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau sampai lidah ini terbakar hanya karena kopi.

Kopi tubruk mengalir deras pada kerongkongan—menimbulkan kesan hangat yang mengikat dahaga. Pahitnya kopi masih terkecap dalam lidah. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang manis.

Perlahan, aku berjalan menghampiri istriku sembari menggenggam cangkir kopi. Tepat berdiri di sebelahnya, kuletakkan cangkir kopi tersebut di atas meja. Sejenak, mataku menangkap sepiring kue.

Ah. Pas sekali aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang manis.

Aku mengambil kue tersebut dan kusambut hangat dengan suapan pertama. Rasa _vanilla_ ini mengecap indra perasa dan sedikit rasa mint yang menyerang rongga mulut. Aku tahu. Ini adalah kue _vanilla mint_ yang menjadi menu favoritku. Aku tahu siapa yang membuat—siapa lagi kalau bukan Tetsuya?

Tiap minggu pagi, ia selalu membuatkan tiga potong kue ini sebagai sambutan selamat pagi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya seperti ini.

Lalu kulirik wajah manis dari sosok Tetsuya.

Begitu tenang. Persis dengan sifatnya.

Elok parasnya—secantik bunga di padang rumput.

Tenang pribadinya—setenang genangan air.

Aku suka melihatnya seperti ini.

Tanganku tergerak menyentuh tempurung tangan istriku. Kurasakan lembut kulit bertemu sapa dengan kasarnya telapak tanganku Ia melirikku. Lirikan mata itu membuatku seakan terhipnotis oleh pandangan pertama.

Kedua belah bibir terbuka—melafalkan sebuah kalimat, "Ada apa, Seijuurou- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku seraya menyeret kursi lalu duduk.

Ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa alasanmu menerimaku sebagai pendamping hidupmu?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak perlu dijawab. Namun, tetap saja aku penasaran. Karena selama ini Tetsuya tidak pernah memberi tahu yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya menjawab berdasarkan cinta—namun aku ingin lebih.

Naif? Biarlah.

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya menghentikkan kegiatannya mengadon. Ia tidak marah namun sebaliknya. Secercah senyum hangat kembali ia lukis di wajah. Tetsuya meletakkan mangkuk beserta alat pengaduk di tempat yang masih kosong di atas meja.

Ia menatapku dengan lembut, "Kenapa Seijuurou- _kun_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran." Kalimat itulah yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

Tetsuya memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membukanya lagi, "Alasanku? Tidak serumit jalan setapak ke gunung."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Bukan. Selain itu. Aku tahu ada alasan lain selain kata _'cinta'_."

"Hmm?" Tetsuya bergumam sembari mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku. Bola mata tergerak ke sana kemari—seperti tengah meminta jawaban pada sekitar.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar.

"Alasan lain? Bagaimana jika aku menjawab kalau aku mencintaimu karena kemurahan hati ketika kau menolongku membayar sebagian harga dari novel yang kubeli? Apakah itu sudah menjadi jawaban?" Tetsuya bertanya seraya menatap wajah tampanku.

Kemurahaan hati? Hanya itu sajakah?

Ah. Tentu saja aku masih ingat kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana Tetsuya lupa membawa uang lebih untuk membeli sebuah novel keluaran terbaru. Saat itu, kami sama-sama tidak saling kenal satu sama lain—dan disaat itulah aku yang melihat langsung tergerak untuk menuju kasir. Kubayar separuh harga buku dengan uangku. Dan sebagai ungkapan balas budi, ia menawariku makan. Awalnya aku tidak mau, tapi karena ia memaksa akhirnya aku menyetujui.

Klise? Pastinya iya.

Kejadian seperti di film-film telenovela. Berawal klise yang berujung bahagia.

Kutautkan sebelah alis, "Hanya itu saja?"

"Ah ya. Masih ada satu lagi. Kau memang orang yang bertanggung jawab, Seijuurou- _kun_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak menyadari?"

Aku menggeleng kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Tanggung jawab di sini bukan berarti menjalankan tugas seperti sedia kala. Tapi tugasmu ketika kau sungguh-sungguh menginginkanku sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Kau menafkahiku dengan pergi pagi pulang malam. Kerja rodi bagai kuda yang dipecut. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluh. Karena kau bekerja demi melangsungkan keluarga kecil yang sedang kita bentuk ini," tukasnya diiringi senyum lembut yang selalu ia berikan.

Murah hati dan bertanggung jawab.

Hanya itu alasan ia mencintaiku? Sangat sederhana. Sesederhana dirinya.

Mendengar itu, aku mengulas senyum tipis. Perlahan, kudekatkan wajahku padanya—hingga aku bisa menatap penuh paras yang serupa dengan setangkai bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangan.

Tanganku tergerak untuk menyentuh pipi kanannya. Ku usap lembut—merasakan tiap inci kulit halus yang menyengat jari. Tetsuya memejamkan mata sembari memegang tanganku yang sibuk mengelus menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat menikmati.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kau sudah mencintaiku bukan memandang fisik—melainkan memandang hati beku yang selama ini kau cairkan dengan caramu sendiri," ujarku seraya mengecup kening itu lembut dan dalam.

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Terima kasih juga, Seijuurou- _kun_. Kau sudah mencintaiku luar dan dalam—menerima diri ini apa adanya."

Perlahan, kudekatkan posisi dudukku hingga ku kecup singkat bibir ranum istriku. Pahit kopi yang masih terasa bercampur dengan manisnya _vanilla_. Kurasakan Tetsuya menikmati kecupan singkat itu.

Tidak berlangsung lama, aku menarik kembali ciuman itu dan menatap iris biru dengan lekat. Bisa kurasakan ombak pantai dan langit teduh yang tergambar pada mata indahnya itu.

Kudekatkan bibir pada telinganya dan berbisik, " _Le ciel est bleu. Vagues calmes frappé la côte. Comme un calme encore forte. Je t'aime, Tetsuya_ *." Tetsuya tersentak kaget begitu mendengar sepatah kalimat Prancis keluar dari bibirku. Ia tidak mengelak bahkan menolak—melainkan sebaliknya.

" _La rose rouge. Puissant jolie fleur qui est toujours fermement sur le sol. Telle est la raison Je t'aime_ , Seijuurou- _kun_."

Pembicaraan kami berakhir dengan satu ciuman hangat. Perasaan saling mencintai tersalurkan di keduanya.

Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku.

Simpel saja. Tidak ada kata tapi jika mengaitkan cinta sebagai pedoman. Tulus dan didasari rasa sukacita.

Cinta itu murni.

Tidak memandang baik buruk seseorang.

Cinta itu kokoh.

Tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan sekali tebas pedang metal.

Cinta itu setia.

Tidak ada kata berpaling antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Karena cinta itu memang banyak bentuknya. Namun tidak semua cinta itu bisa bersatu. Tergantung tokoh yang akan kau mainkan dalam sandiwara panggung.

Dari sekian banyak cinta, di manakah cinta yang tepat akan suasana hatimu sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 _ **Footnotes:**_

1\. _"Le ciel est bleu. Vagues calmes frappé la côte. Comme un calme encore forte. Je t'aime, Tetsuya."  
_

Translate: **Langit itu biru. Ombak tenang menghantam pesisir pantai. Bagaikan seorang yang tenang namun tegar. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.**

2\. _La rose rouge. Puissant jolie fleur qui est toujours fermement sur le sol. Telle est la raison Je t'aime_ , Seijuurou- _kun."_

Translate: **Mawar itu merah. Setangkai mawar kokoh yang tertancap di tanah. Itu adalah alasan aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Cerita OneShoot dengan tema fluff romance yang gagal total ini akhirnya selesai juga. Jujur, saya ini bukan orang yang romantis dalam menghadapi cinta.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah berkenan untuk mampir dan membaca cerita saya—saya berharap cerita ini menghibur para pembaca. Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita pengganti fik MADRE di chapter yang tempo lalu saya publish. Bisa dibilang sebagai pengganti scene AkaKuro hahaha~

Ah ya. Ada soundtrack khusus untuk cerita ini loh. Penasaran? Oke, sebagai pelengkap bisa langsung dengarkan lagu ini - _**Up Soundtrack – Married Life -**_ **youtube,com/watch?v=sjAWAUc_33k**

Saya mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan. Bisa melalui kolom review yang sudah disediakan atau melalui PM.

Habis ini, saya akan mem-publish chapter terbaru MADRE dan semoga semakin terhibur.

Tertulis,

Giovanno


End file.
